Breast cancer is the second most common cancer among women in the United States, second only to skin cancer. A woman in the U.S. has a one in eight chance of developing breast cancer during her lifetime, and the American Cancer Society estimates that more than 178,480 new cases of invasive breast cancer will be reported in the U.S. in 2007. Breast cancer is the second leading cause of cancer deaths in women, with more than 40,000 deaths annually. Improved detection methods, mass screening, and advances in treatment over the last decade have significantly improved the outlook for women diagnosed with breast cancer. Today, approximately 80% of breast cancer cases are diagnosed in the early stages of the disease when survival rates are at their highest. As a result, about 85% percent of breast cancer patients are alive at least five years after diagnosis. Despite these advances, approximately 20% of women diagnosed with early-stage breast cancer have a poor ten-year outcome and will suffer disease recurrence, metastasis or death within this time period.
Significant research has focused on identifying methods and factors for assessing breast cancer prognosis and predicting therapeutic response (See generally, Ross and Hortobagyi, eds. (2005) Molecular Oncology of Breast Cancer (Jones and Bartlett Publishers, Boston, Mass.) and the references cited therein). Prognostic indicators include conventional factors, such as tumor size, nodal status and histological grade, as well as molecular markers that provide some information regarding prognosis and likely response to particular treatments. For example, determination of estrogen (ER) and progesterone (PgR) steroid hormone receptor status has become a routine procedure in assessment of breast cancer patients. See, for example, Fitzgibbons et al., Arch. Pathol. Lab. Med. 124:966-78, 2000. Tumors that are hormone receptor positive are more likely to respond to hormone therapy and also typically grow less aggressively, thereby resulting in a better prognosis for patients with ER+/PgR+ tumors. Overexpression of human epidermal growth factor receptor 2 (HER-2/neu), a transmembrane tyrosine kinase receptor protein, has been correlated with poor breast cancer prognosis (see, e.g., Ross et al., The Oncologist 8:307-25, 2003), and HER-2 expression levels in breast tumors are used to predict response to the anti-HER-2 monoclonal antibody therapeutic trastuzumab (Herceptin®, Genentech, South San Francisco, Calif.).